


Searching for the Holy Grail

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had met on Haight and Ashbury. Everyone met on Haight and Ashbury, these days. And, like everyone, they had come to the Bay Area to listen to him, Lance du Lac, holy man, spiritual leader, hippie guru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for the Holy Grail

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called fanfic roulette. Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, each person wrote a fic using at least three of the generated tags in ten minutes. Full disclaimer: we were drunk. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
> This fic’s prompts:  
> amnesia  
> Phone sex  
> 60s hippie au  
> OT3

They had met on Haight and Ashbury. Everyone met on Haight and Ashbury, these days. And, like everyone, they had come to the Bay Area to listen to him, Lance du Lac, holy man, spiritual leader, hippie guru. They had met searching for the same thing – spiritual awakening – and had discovered in Lance their very own Holy Grail, a wealth of knowledge sprung from his trials of mad wanderings after a long-forgotten past of tragedy and loss.

Jenny had also discovered that he possessed a wealth of knowledge in other areas, as well, and she and Arthur, though they had known each other for barely a few weeks, had quickly become Lance’s favorites, his disciples, his kindred spirits, his lovers. It was the thing to do, on Haight and Ashbury.

The phone rang, and, after passing her blunt to Arthur, Jenny sauntered over from the couch to answer. She already knew who would be on the other end of the line.

“Lance, ‘bout time,” she drawled, winking at Arthur, who was gazing at her from where he was sprawled on the shag rug.

“Hey, Jenny, I know, I just got a spare moment.” Lance sounded breathless on the other end, as if he had been running just before he picked up the phone.

“When will you be back?” She already knew the answer, as Lance was never gone on these pilgrimages to surrounding hippie communes for more than two days, but she missed him already.

“Soon. What are you wearing?” Lance panted out desperately.

“Lance!” Jenny’s scandalized cry was clearly just for show, if her indulgent smile was anything to go by, and Arthur pulled himself from the rug and padded over, curious.

“Oh come oonnnnn, Jenny, I know you and Arthur are over there having a good time without me, can you blame me for wanting in?”

Jenny winked at Arthur again, eyeing his bare chest as she felt his gaze on her bare thighs and midriff, and put the phone on speaker.


End file.
